Becoming a Queen
by London Doghouse
Summary: Oneshot. Tantomile is about to become a Queen at the Jellicle Ball and desperately tries to keep her brother, Coricopat, out of her mind as the mating ritual takes place. It's too embarrassing to have your brother watching; but can he keep himself out?


**BECOMING A QUEEN.**

**Tantomile and Coricopat.**

* * *

'Are you sure you're going to be all right tonight?' Coricopat asked his sister, Tantomile.

'Yes,' she said stiffly.

'I can sense that you're nervous. It's okay,' he added, 'I'm just trying to, you know…'

'Show that you care,' Tantomile replied, 'I know. I can sense it.'

'Right.'

They sat in silence for a long time; each young cat sitting at an opposite end of the couch in their family home. Three beige coloured pillows sat between them; and if Coricopat wanted to see Tantomile's face he needed to arch his head forward. He was not at all likely to do that though; since Tantomile was already in a strange mood – and him prying was not helping.

He understood why she was trying so hard to keep him out of her thoughts; and although she was failing miserably he decided not to let on that he knew exactly how she felt. That night at the Jellicle Ball Tantomile would become a Queen; and as such would have to sleep with one of the tom's in the Junkyard. That was how it was; and had always been. As a new adult himself he had once made a Queen of a kitten; but it was different this time. His sister was sacred to him. He knew all of her thoughts and was inside her mind; as she was in his.

Together; they had never felt so awkward.

_I want it to be Tugger. I don't want it to be Tugger._

Tantomile's thoughts went back and forth as she sat in quiet contemplation. Her ears prickled and twitched occasionally. She was nervous; ridiculously nervous; but what made her even more skittish was the fact that he brother would be _watching_ through the whole ceremony. Not visually of course; since a kitten and a tom left the Jellicle Ball to consummate the ritual, but mentally he would know everything.

_I can't believe I'm going to become a Queen! What if it hurts? What if I make a mistake?_

'It's impossible to make a mistake when you become a Queen,' Coricopat said, 'unless you say no to the tom of course.'

'Shut up!' Tantomile protested.

'Oh, sorry,' Coricopat replied, 'I thought you were speaking to me.'

'Well I wasn't!' she hissed; then stood, arched her back and jumped lithely off the couch, 'I'm going to the rooftop. Alone.'

* * *

Tantomile sat on the ledge of the rooftop balcony and stared down at the cars and bikes passing on the cobbled street below. Two birds, wildly in love, flirted with one another as they flitted through the air; chirping happily in a melodic song. The sound made Tantomile's stomach churn. _How on earth am I going to get through tonight?_ She thought briefly.

She wondered what Coricopat was doing; and as if on cue, could sense his thoughts. He was outside in the garden; chasing the love-struck birds. _Typical._

'Hello, little cousin.'

Tantomile turned suddenly to see the black and gold Queen Demeter striding towards her across the rooftop. She smiled at the psychic twin; her tail flicking. She was one of the most beautiful cats in the Junkyard and almost all the toms were after her; but Demeter had made it very clear that she was not the least bit interested in mating with anyone.

'Good Morning,' Tantomile replied, 'sorry, I didn't sense you coming. My thoughts have been so preoccupied.'

'It's all right,' Demeter smiled, sitting down on the ledge next to Tantomile and looking down into the garden. They both watched Coricopat stalking beneath a low hanging bush; his eyes intently fixed on his prey. He was ignoring them even though he knew he was being watched.

'Are you going to be all right tonight?' Demeter asked after a brief silence.

'Why does everyone keep asking me that?' Tantomile groaned, 'I hope so, but I honestly don't know. I've been trying to force myself to see the future but apparently it doesn't work that way.'

'Don't try to force anything,' Demeter replied, 'just let it all happen. That's usually the best way to approach it,' she sighed and looked up at the sky, her eyes clouding with memories, 'I remember when I became a Queen; I think the tom was more nervous than I was.'

'Bombalurina told me about that,' Tantomile replied with a smile, 'she said every tom in the junkyard participated in the mating dance; and no one expected it to be a kitten to win!' she laughed then, 'when you both came back you weren't even sure if you'd done it right until Jennyanydots said you had. I can't imagine how awful that must have been!'

'It was very embarrassing at the time,' Demeter replied, 'but once I thought about it, it wasn't so bad.'

'That kitten was Munkustrap wasn't it?' Tantomile asked.

'Yes. We were both young; and both inexperienced; but he was so sure that it _had_ to be him.'

Tantomile chuckled to herself. She could not see the protector of the Jellicle Tribe ever being inexperienced and awkward. He was always so proud and stoic. He never put a foot out of line when he walked on a wire; and even in the most ludicrous of situations; he kept his cool. She remembered though that everyone was young once upon a time – including her. _How much will I change after tonight?_

'I came here to ask you something,' Demeter said, and Tantomile's ears pricked at this, 'if you like, I can be the Queen to survey the ritual. I'll stay hidden in the shadows, of course – but usually there is one Queen nearby to make sure everything goes all right. Sometimes the toms get a bit excitable.'

'I would love that, thank you,' Tantomile replied.

'And also,' Demeter added, looking to her side as though unsure how to phrase the sentence, 'Munkustrap is a good tom; well as far as I know. If you think you would feel more comfortable with…'

'Oh, no!' Tantomile protested with a smile, a laugh breaking on her lips, 'no no! I wouldn't dream of asking you to get Munkustrap to participate. Bast no! I'll just wait and see who joins in the dance.'

'All right,' Demeter replied, she stood and flicked her tail playfully over Tantomile's face, 'I'll see you tonight then. Take care of yourself today.'

Tantomile nodded.

* * *

When the sun fell away from the earth and the bright circular moon took its place Tantomile and Coricopat were preparing themselves for the Jellicle Ball. Their humans were fast asleep in their bed-rooms and the house was dark and silent. Together they sat on the front porch like doubled shadows; illuminated by a dull outside light.

'Are you ready? Do you need anything?' Coricopat asked, he was fussing over his sister and panicking slightly, 'you've got a grass seed in your fur,' he pulled it out with a paw and started licking the top of her head, 'you must look pretty tonight.'

'Will you stop, please,' Tantomile shrugged him away, 'you'll give me a cow lick.'

'I just want you to be perfect,' he replied; standing back for a moment to study her face. He then combed out her whiskers gently, 'there. Stunning.'

Tantomile rolled her eyes. She knew he was just as nervous as her; if not more. He wanted her to have a good time at the Jellicle Ball and his mind was racing with excitement and fear. He was trying to come up with a way to keep himself out of her mind; they both were; but it simply wasn't working.

_There's got to be something I can do._ He thought to himself. _She doesn't want to listen to me carry on with worry and despair while she's becoming a Queen. That would be completely off-putting! Oh Bast! What am I going to do? Sleep? I won't be able to sleep, how stupid!_

'Coricopat,' Tantomile hissed, 'stop it. You're making my head hurt with all your rushing thoughts.'

'Sorry,' he replied, 'I'm nervous.'

'_You're_ nervous,' she scoffed.

'Yes, I know you have a right to be more nervous than me,' he replied, 'ready to go?'

Together they bounded down the front path and jumped the small gate leading into the street. As anxious as they both were they stilled moved with symmetrical grace and poise. They kept to the shadows, passing softly through the neighbourhood without waking any dogs or disturbing the rats. Tantomile could barely look at her brother; what with the eccentric thoughts flying through his head. She watched them with acute irritation. They said nothing to one another until they finally saw the Junkyard in the distance. Tantomile creased her brow with frustration and looked at her brother.

'Would you stop thinking about me having sex!' she cried.

* * *

Throughout the ball Coricopat was silent. Verbally – but not mentally. Inside his mind he was practically screaming. His sister was about to become a Queen and through no choice of his own he would know all the little details that went with that. He didn't want to think about toms jumping up on his sisters back and entering her; but the thoughts kept flooding in.

He kept his eyes on all the available toms; especially the Rum Tum Tugger. The charming main coon could not keep his eyes off Tantomile and danced with her often throughout the night. At most he figured Alonzo and Mistoffelees were also interested; as well as a few other toms he had seen around the junkyard on occasion. He wondered if Munkustrap would join; and thought he might be all right with that – then slapped himself for even considering it.

_Please don't let it be the Rum Tum Tugger._ He thought despairingly.

Tantomile on the other hand; hoped it _was_ the Rum Tum Tugger. Every kitten in the junkyard had a soft spot for him and was attached to his swinging hips. Etcetera was the worst; but Bombalurina came a close second. The Tugger had been with many cats though, kitten and Queen, and Tantomile was afraid that she would not live up to his expectations; or would be dull compared to the rest.

The Jellicle Ball was alive with excitable dancing. Every cat in the junkyard was fuelled with electricity; especially Tantomile. To distract herself she tried to participate in every dance; but after an hour of non stop twisting and turning she finally fell down with a thud against Old Deuteronomy's large tyre. She rested her head against her paws and watched Bombalurina and Demeter dancing together. They always knew how to have fun.

'Looking forward to becoming a Queen?' Victoria asked, joining Tantomile briefly, 'you must tell me all about it. It'll be my turn next year.'

'Yeah right,' Tantomile replied suspiciously. She was on friendly terms with the white kitten but knew she was an avid Rum Tum Tugger fan, 'you just want to know which tom it is; and whether he's any good.'

'Of course!' Victoria replied cheekily, 'I want a good tom for my Queen Ceremony,' she wrinkled her nose, 'definitely not Mistoffelees,' she added as an afterthought. The two of them laughed and Tantomile batted a paw at Victoria playfully.

'I will be a Queen soon,' she said, 'let's have some fun!'

The two chased each other around the junkyard; grabbing each others tails, jumping on cars and running through the legs of anybody who was being idle. Coricopat watched his sister frolicking from across the other side of the Ball and smiled to himself. She was doing her best to relax.

* * *

When the mating dance finally began the psychic twins were both holding their breath in anticipation. It was Tantomile to dance first; the same dance that Demeter had taught her – the dance that allowed all the toms in the junkyard to know she would be becoming a Queen that night; and that she was up for grabs.

There was a soft melody in the wind and Tantomile danced with it gracefully. It twirled her about the clearing; lifting her legs up in perfectly straight lines. Her own flexibility rivalled Victoria's. Then the wind changed; becoming cooler and faster; and she threw herself across the floor in a giant stag leap; then cart-wheeled to Demeter and extending her paw. The black and gold Queen nodded; and then they were all dancing under the light of the Jellicle moon.

Only toms interested in Tantomile were allowed to dance; those who weren't sat on the sidelines; waiting for the ritual to begin. Coricopat sat among them; his eyes darting across the floor with suspicious curiosity. Just _who_ exactly was interested in his sister? He was not at all surprised to see the Rum Tum Tugger get on the floor; and laughed audibly when the kitten Pouncival got up to have a shot; but his dancing was nothing compared to the older toms. Mistoffelees hung back for a few moments before Alonzo joined in; then he too took to the floor. Plato and Skimbleshanks also joined in.

Munkustrap sat with Old Deuteronomy on the tyre; surveying the dance with a controlled expression. Coricopat sighed dejectedly.

The better dancer would win; and it came as no surprise when the last three on the floor were Alonzo, Mistoffelees and the Rum Tum Tugger. They taunted each other; each one performing remarkable flexibility and acrobatics then expecting the same in return. Eventually it came down to the Rum Tum Tugger's swinging hips – and Alonzo and Mistoffelees could not compete with the sheer sex appeal.

Tantomile felt her heart jump up into her mouth when the Rum Tum Tugger strode over to her with a courteous smirk on his face.

'You ready, Princess?' he asked her; but she could manage nothing except a nod. Her voice had been completely stolen from her.

She took his hand and together they started walking away from the Jellicle Ball; towards a quiet corner of the Junkyard reserved especially for them. As they left Tantomile saw Demeter dart off into the shadows to follow them secretly. She also felt Coricopat's thoughts and emotions. He was beside himself with worry and was swearing inside his mind. He had hoped it would be anyone except the Rum Tum Tugger.

_Shut up._ Tantomile hissed inwardly.

_I can't help it! I'm so nervous!_ Her brother inwardly replied.

* * *

Coricopat walked briskly along the outer edge of the Jellicle Ball; pacing back and forth as his mind wandered to and fro between his own and Tantomile's. The Rum Tum Tugger was leading her to an old abandoned arm chair; which had been lined with pillows to make it more comfortable. Coricopat recognized it as the same chair he had once used; then he became acutely aware that Tantomile could see his memory of that time as well.

'Pouncival!' he shouted, calling out to the energetic kitten, 'you have to hit me!'

'What?' the small feline replied laughing, 'I'm not doing that.'

'You have to. I have to take my mind of Tantomile somehow and I need you to help me.'

'So you want me to fight you?' Pouncival replied, 'as much as I like the idea of having a good wrestle every now and then,' he paused for a moment, 'don't you think that would irritate Tantomile even more? She'd be able to sense that, right?'

Coricopat hung his head in shame. Of _course_ she would sense it. Anything strange that Coricopat did would only confuse her thoughts and probably end up irritating her. How was he supposed to block himself out?

'Just do what comes naturally,' Pouncival said, 'just chill out.'

'I can't just chill,' Coricopat replied to the kitten, 'it's like I'm lying right there with her; feeling everything the Rum Tum Tugger does.'

'Okay,' Pouncival grinned with embarrassment, 'that's a little too much information.' He batted Coricopat with a paw; nudged his leg and wandered off to find the other young kittens.

* * *

The Rum Tum Tugger waited until Tantomile had jumped up on the armchair and made herself comfortable. She clawed the pillows softly as she sat and looked down at the majestic main coon in front of her. He looked up at the sleek kitten he was about to make a Queen and grinned.

'You, my dear, are about to experience the most amazing thing that will ever happen to you,' he said, 'and that's the _Tugger_.'

Tantomile laughed; but it came out forced and nervous.

'Don't you worry, little Tanto,' Rum Tum Tugger continued, 'this is _your_ night. I'm just here to make it as perfect as possible; which I always do.' He was smooth and cool; having years of practice and an ego the size of Bustopher Jones because of his fan club, 'can I get you anything? Water? Maybe something to eat? The mice around here are pretty good.'

'I'm fine,' Tantomile replied; but really it felt like her head was about to explode. Coricopat's worry filled up her mind and she tried to push him out.

'So how does it work for you,' the Rum Tum Tugger asked, 'can you sense Coricopat right now?'

Tantomile was taken aback slightly. She had absolutely no desire to talk about her brother, 'Uh…yes,' she replied.

'So that means he can sense you too?' Tugger asked, 'Hi Coricopat!' he said while looking into Tantomile's eyes; as though they were mini-camera's connected to her sibling, 'I'll take care of your sister for you. Hope you're doing all right. '

Tantomile – all of a sudden – was _not_ doing all right.

Inside her mind Coricopat was going mad with rage. The Rum Tum Tugger was making Tantomile nervous and he hated him for his insensitivity. Tantomile pushed her brother away from her thoughts and closed her eyes. She wanted this moment to be between her and Tugger; and she wanted it to be something she could look back on and smile over – not something she would shake from her head with embarrassment.

'I'm afraid,' she admitted openly.

'It's all right,' the Rum Tum Tugger replied, jumping up onto the armchair and spreading himself out next to Tantomile, 'I promise I'll be gentle,' and then he leaned in and kissed her softly on the head; and then the neck; and then the ear.

Tantomile's heart was about to burst.

* * *

Coricopat ran from the junkyard as fast as his legs could carry him. The faster he ran the less he could concentrate on what was happening with Tantomile; yet at the same time he felt himself being compelled to think of her. He couldn't help it. There was nothing else to think about. He cared about little else in the world except for his sister and tonight she was nervous and afraid.

He wanted to be there holding her paw and at the same time he wanted no part in it.

He jumped up onto the hood of a car and stared at the Jellicle Moon. It was beautiful; all cats thought it was. It made his heart fill with despair. Tantomile had started to become a Queen; the Rum Tum Tugger was doing what he did best; and she was feeling completely exposed, uncomfortable and in a little pain. Coricopat could feel her heart beating; racing as fast as a mouse's, and as he stared at the craters of the moon he felt his own heart fill not with sadness, but with pride. His sister was becoming a _Queen._

Then he heard her silently in his head; a quiet wish for comfort; a wish for compassion and protection.

_Coricopat…_

He danced. He jumped up onto the top of the car and extended his hands towards the moon. He danced emphatically; turning the mixed emotions of Tantomile into his own beautiful movements. Her embarrassment was cured by the arch of his back; the extension of his leg and the point of his toes. Her fear was vanquished by his pirouettes, his contemporary leaps and his strong stance. He danced away every negative feeling within his sister and then filled his movements with excitement and passion.

Every turn, every kick, every feeling was for Tantomile – and she watched him with admiration.

* * *

Tantomile was in pain. The Rum Tum Tugger held on to the scruff of her neck as he moved back and forth against her; slowly at first and then gaining momentum once she was more comfortable. The pain shot through her suddenly, but only briefly; and she was left with nothing but a strange sensation of complete exposure. She buried her head into her paws; letting him do what he had to do.

She was excited and yet frightened; the gravity of her current situation suddenly falling onto her like a stone brick. She was becoming a _Queen_; and with _Tugger._ Was she boring? Was she at all interesting? Was Tugger simply using her to pass the time? Would he ever look at her again? Would he leave her alone and sore afterwards? What was _she_ supposed to do?

When Coricopat began to dance she felt all her fear wash away. It seeped out of her with the blood of her virginity and was lost. She suddenly realized that the only way for her to really enjoy the experience was to give in to the dance that her brother displayed for her; and the movements which he conveyed with his mind. She felt tears prick in the corner of her eyes. Everything he did was for her. He gave her the strength and the confidence to enjoy herself and not succumb to disgrace. He was not ashamed to know; and she was not ashamed for him to see.

Tantomile arched her back suddenly and extended her paws. She clawed the armchair with passion and allowed her voice to suddenly escape.

'Tugger,' she breathed softly.

'_Now_ you're starting to enjoy it!' he said with pleasure; now knowing he was doing something right, 'and it's only going to get better, my little Queen.' He ran his paws down her back and she moved against him.

_This is how it's supposed to be._

'Hey, you're really good at this!' Tugger said, 'let's try something else!'

He flipped her over suddenly and she gave a squeal of delight.

* * *

When the mating ritual was complete Tantomile rolled onto her side; completely spent and ready for a long sleep. Her hind was somewhat numb and she still felt a little uncomfortable; but the Rum Tum Tugger pushed a pillow under her head and scratched behind her ear. Before she knew it she was purring softly.

'You all right?' Tugger asked her.

'I'll be fine,' she replied stiffly, 'and thanks Tugger. You were really good. I appreciate it.'

'What do you mean I was _good_?' he scoffed, 'I was _amazing_! And so were you. Welcome to the life of being a Queen. You'll probably get heaps of cats asking to be your mate once I tell them how great you are.'

'Don't!' Tantomile cried suddenly.

'Just kidding,' Tugger grinned; then added, 'I have to go now since that's how these things are done; but Demeter will come and see you to make sure you're all right.'

'Okay, that's fine with me. I just want to sleep anyway,' she replied. Tugger planted one remaining kiss on her cheek and then jumped down from the armchair. He peered around the quiet junkyard; observing the silence, and sighing through his lips. He waited until the shadow of Demeter appeared from behind a crunched car; then he took his leave and returned to the Jellicle Ball.

'Hello, little cousin,' Demeter greeted, 'that seemed to go rather well. Are you all right?'

'No one has to ask me that anymore,' Tantomile replied, 'I'm just fine. I'm more than fine. I'm brilliant!' she laughed even though she didn't have the strength for it, 'and I'm a Queen now too!'

Demeter grinned proudly at the young twin and nuzzled her nose against the sleek feline's fur. Without saying anything to Tantomile she surveyed the young kitten; deducing that she had not been mated with too roughly; and that Tugger, as usual, had done a good job in his role. She was pleased.

'Coricopat is coming,' Tantomile said softly, 'he's racing here from the other side of the junkyard. Is it all right he sits with me?' she asked. She desperately wanted to see him; and he knew it too.

'It's hardly likely that I could separate you two,' Demeter replied warmly, 'even if I wanted to.'

'TANTOMILE!'

Coricopat came racing towards the armchair with his fur in a complete frenzy. He jumped up next to his sister and pressed his head firmly against hers. There was no need to speak; since they already knew exactly what the other was feeling. Between the both of them there was nothing but pride, respect; endearing love and comfort. How foolish they had been to try and separate themselves during such an important time in their lives. Half of them had become a Queen; but together they had become something strong and unbreakable. The connection between them had deepened and rooted itself in their being. They were not twins anymore; and were _a_ twin. They were _one_ cat. They both looked into the same pair of eyes, on the same face; and the same word swam in their thoughts.

_Thank you._

_......::::::......_

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm sure everyone at some point or another has wondered whether or not Tantomile and Coricopat are aware of each other having intimate relations with other cats. I simply wanted to elaborate on that a little bit. I know Tantomile can be considered a kitten like Etcetera and Electra but I've always thought she was a little bit older. You can be a Queen and still love the Tug. Hehe. As far as Toms go I don't think they would get a specific ritual. I hope you enjoyed this._


End file.
